M de Maldad
by Natsumi Kiyomi
Summary: A veces solo bastan un par de acciones para transformar a alguien... la que alguna vez amó sinceramente vió como todo lo que alguna vez creyó verdadero poco a poco se desmoronaba. "Yo solo quiero ser amada.." un simple anhelo que nunca se cumpliría se volvió la oportunidad perfecta para finalmente actuar y así como nadie le tuvo compasión ella tampoco la tendrá...


_**Este fic participa en el reto ABC de vocaloid del foro "Mundo Vocaloid"**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ni vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen, derechos a sus respectivos autores**_

* * *

 **M de Maldad**

Otro día más contemplando la soledad en este oscuro lugar, me gusta imaginar que hoy vendrás a mí y pasaremos tiempo juntas igual que en los viejos tiempos aunque cada vez pierdo más esperanza en ello… no lo entiendo, dijiste que siempre seria tu amiga, tu confidente ¿por qué has olvidado eso? ¿acaso hice algo malo? dime ¿no fui suficiente para ti?

Todavía recuerdo el momento que llegué a tu vida, no debías de sobrepasar los cinco años y aun pese a la corta edad pude ver en tus ojos un cariño sincero por mí, desde aquel día supe muy bien que siempre estaríamos juntas o eso creí hasta hace unos años que empezaste a cambiar, dime, ¿no te gustaría aunque sea por un día regresar a los viejos tiempos de risas y juegos? ¿no te gustaría olvidar a esas crueles personas que solo me lastiman? Me gustaría saber en qué momento exacto fue que comenzaste a cambiar pero hay tantas posibilidades que ya no se en cual creer aunque posiblemente la que inició todo fue esa tonta de Neru, desde niñas a ella por alguna razón nunca le agradé y deseguro empezó a decirte cosas falsas sobre mí, oh, y también están esos chicos que siempre nos molestaban, quizás ellos también hicieron algo, malditos… los odio con todo mi ser…

Escucho tus pasos subir a toda velocidad por las escaleras, espero que estés sola para que así hoy logres notar que trate de arreglarme un poco, si, hago esto solo por ti mi querida SeeU y para mi fortuna mi predicción fue acertada ¡perfecto! hoy tienes que notarme a como dé lugar… hey, espera yo… yo estoy acá ¿puedes tan siquiera voltear a verme?... ¡no te vayas! ¡te lo suplico!... por favor, hazme caso… no quiero pasar otro día como una chica innecesaria…

.-.-

.-.-

.-.-

.-.-

Llorar, eso es lo único que puedo hacer luego de ver destrozado mi último intento por captar tu atención, ya he hecho todo ¡y es inútil! no eres capaz ni de voltear hacia mí y si tus ojos por casualidad se dirigen hacia donde estoy no hacen más que traspasarme, como si fuera un maldito fantasma. Supongo que esa fue tu decisión ¿verdad? preferiste borrar cualquier rastro mío de tu memoria con tal de encajar entre esa gente estúpida y superficial ¡es increíble! de alguna forma te has vendido y poco te importó herirme en el proceso…

Ya ha anochecido y veo que no has regresado, posiblemente no quieras saber nada de mí pero eso no evita que me siga preocupando por ti y por eso me desagrada la idea de saber que andas por las calles junto a esos supuestos amigos tuyos ¿acaso no recuerdas lo mucho que odiábamos estar cerca de ellos? siempre fueron groseros contigo cuando niña ¿cómo es que ahora los consideras "amigos"? ¡No! ¡simplemente no! ninguno de ellos merecen tu amistad, nadie te conoce como lo hago yo que sé hasta tus más profundos secretos ¿qué no lo ves? son monstruos y te harán mucho daño, anda regresa y entra en razón, hablemos igual que hace años atrás… sé que has crecido pero no es excusa suficiente para lo que estás haciendo, para lo que me haces… se supone que nuestra amistad era a prueba de todo ¿o acaso esa promesa solo fue una vil mentira?

.-.-

.-.-

.-.-

.-.-

—Anda SeeU, ¿qué podría pasar?— escuché a alguien hablar, por lo que veo ya ha amanecido y no recuerdo cuando caí rendida por el sueño pero ¿qué importa? es obvio que nadie lo notó.

Me asome con cautela para ver quien hablaba y vi a Luka, de todas las personas ¿por qué justamente hoy se apareció ella? decir que la detesto es poco, su sola presencia me enferma, aparte de engreída la he visto ser algo cruel con SeeU, no puedo creer que la considere "buena amiga".

—N-no lo sé… déjame pensarlo— contestó SeeU sacando unas prendas de uno de los cajones del pequeño mueble al lado de la cama, sea lo que sea que esa insoportable de cabello rosa le esté pidiendo por lo visto le causó incomodidad.

Quizás no hayan pasado muchos años desde la última vez que me tuviste entre tu regazo pero ya has cambiado mucho, tu cabello es más largo y ya no usas los molestos lentes gruesos pero lo que llama mi atención es que aun usas la diadema de orejitas de gato que te regalaron en tu décimo cumpleaños, todavía recuerdo como hiciste una réplica de aquel adorno con cartón y me lo colocaste con cuidado sobre mi despeinado cabello, aseguraste que a si parecía una versión más pequeña de ti… que bellos momentos aquellos…

Luego de que ustedes dos se fueran escuche unas risitas adentrándose a la habitación, claramente no eras tú ¿quién mas podría ser? Oh no, me paralizo al pensar en quien se acerca, no ¡NO! e-es "ella" y creo que tiene compañía… si, mi temerosa predicción fue acertada… es esa niña junto con sus amigas… maldita sea, ya me vieron…

.-.-

.-.-

.-.-

.-.-

¡No! ¡déjenme en paz! no sigan se los suplico, me están lastimando ¡aléjense! ¿qué no ven el dolor que me causan? Debí ocultarme apenas las escuché llegar… ¡ah! siento como cada parte de mi cuerpo es invadida por el dolor y ellas solo se ríen, como si no fuera nada importante lo que hacen… esperen, ¿q-qué van a hacer ahora? n-no lo hagan ¡por favor paren!...

No sé cuánto tiempo pase a su merced pero finalmente se han ido y me han dejado de nuevo en la habitación de SeeU o mejor dicho me lanzaron, quedé frente al espejo y pude verme… dios… ¡miren lo que me han hecho! mi hermoso vestido rosa esta rasgado y mi cabello esta por completo enmarañado, creo que incluso me cortaron parte de el, pero eso no fue lo peor… giré hacia uno de mis brazos y vi como unos horribles cortes lo cruzaban horizontalmente, no puede ser, estas niñas cada vez están más locas… me siento tan impotente al ver cómo me han dejado, yo era muy bonita hace tiempo y ahora me veo horrible a causa del maltrato constante y justo cuando pienso en eso recuerdo que SeeU no se queda atrás en lo que respecta a tratarme mal. ¿Cómo fue posible que pasara de ser su amiga a su medio de desahogo? no estoy segura de quien le metió la escabrosa idea pero recuerdo muy bien cuando la regañaban y encerrada en la habitación tomándome con una de sus manos esbozaba una inquietante sonrisa y yo solo me quedaba paralizada pensando en lo que me esperaba… a veces solo eran unos tirones de cabello y lanzarme al suelo completamente furiosa pero en otras ocasiones era peor, recuerdo muy vívidamente como mis brazos y rostro eran traspasados con alfileres para luego ser pisoteada y pateada hasta el cansancio y sin embargo quise hacerme a la idea de que era algo temporal, una fase, tristemente no fue así y solo la vi permitir que otros también me hicieran daño ¡como si no fuera más que una basura!

Este día las personas que me dejaron tan mal fueron IA, su hermana menor, junto con sus dos otras amigas, parece que el fastidiarme se les ha vuelto un muy horrible habito y no sé cuánto más pueda soportarlo, me da igual que solo sean unas niñas, cada día las odio más… desearía poder vengarme de ellas… Cuando entraste y me viste en tan mal estado solo te limitaste a levantarme con desgano para luego tirarme y encerrarme tu clóset, lo último que vi fue tu mirada llena de desprecio y eso me duele como no tienes idea ¿no piensas hacer algo? no, por lo visto no…

.-.-

.-.-

.-.-

.-.-

Sé que es patético llorar de nuevo, ¿pero qué más puedo hacer? el dolor físico y emocional cada vez es peor ¿alguien podría decirme que hice para merecer esto? nunca fui mala con nadie, entonces, ¿por qué ellos lo son conmigo? yo solo quiero ser tratada con amabilidad… yo solo quiero ser amada…

No sé como pero entre mis sollozos él apareció, casi como si yo lo hubiese invocado, ¿desde cuándo me habría estado observando? ni idea, pero por su forma de mirar percibí algo que hace años creía perdido, compasión… pensé que me diría que me callara y que dejara de molestar con el ruido que producía mi llanto pero simplemente se limitó a verme con comprensión y a acariciar con delicadeza mis mejillas.

—Has tenido una mala vida ¿no es así?— dijo viendo las heridas en mis brazos.

—N-no siempre… antes tenía a alguien que me quería mucho…— respondí.

—Pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde eso, he visto que incluso esa persona de la que hablas te ha olvidado—.

Bajé la mirada cuando dijo eso, aunque me pesara sabía que era en parte cierto.

—¿Sabes? no deberías de ponerte así por ello, no es tu culpa que no sepan valorarte, los humanos son idiotas… siempre despreciando a los seres inferiores…—.

—¿Y tú qué sabes de eso? se ve que a ti no te ha ido tan mal— dije al ver el elegante traje que vestía y su cabello azul perfectamente peinado.

—Oh, no te dejes engañar por mi aspecto— respondió hincándose para quedar más a mi altura —al igual que tú yo he sufrido por el mal de las personas y es por eso mismo que he llegado hasta ti, quiero ayudarte—.

—¿Ayudarme? ¿y para qué? ni siquiera nos conocemos y dudo que puedas hacer algo por mí—.

—Tal vez eso creas, pero te aseguro que sé muy bien lo que necesitas, y no te preocupes por saber mi nombre ya que eso no es de importancia solo refiérete a mi como "K"—.

Luego de sus palabras me quede observándolo por varios minutos, tenía la apariencia de ser alguien bueno no por otra razón estaba ahí hablando conmigo ¿verdad?

—P-pues yo soy Mayu… ¿enserio me ayudaras?—.

—Así es, yo puedo ayudarte a hacer cosas que crees imposibles… podrás hacer lo que quieras, no sé, quizás darles una "lección" a los que te han lastimado— sugirió con una sonrisa.

—¿Te refieres a herirlos? ¡por supuesto que no! y mucho menos a SeeU—.

—Por favor Mayu, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? No me digas que todavía te dignas a sentir pena por ellos, recuerda, ninguna de esas personas ha hecho algo positivo por ti y estoy muy seguro de que les daría igual si dejases de existir ¿o me equivoco?—.

—B-bueno… p-puede ser q-qué…—.

—No, no, no… ni intentes justificar eso porque sé muy bien que ni siquiera tu resistirías eternamente este infierno llamado vida, anda, deja de protegerlos… solo por hoy piensa únicamente en ti…—.

—¿Pensar solo en mí? ¿no crees que eso es muy egoísta?—.

—¿Egoísta? ¡por favor! Aquí tú solo eres una víctima, dime ¿alguno de ellos ha hecho algo merecedor de tu compasión? si me lo preguntas los únicos egoístas son ellos al dañarte para su beneficio, solo piensa en esas niñas, ellas te han hecho esto solo para satisfacer sus vidas aburridas…—.

—Pero algún día se detendrán…—.

—Tú sabes muy bien que no es así… pero si quieres puedo darte un mejor ejemplo, hablemos de tu "amiga" SeeU, ella dijo que te quería ¿no es así? vaya, ¿entonces por qué te empezó a ignorar? Oh claro, lo hizo para encajar con personas estúpidas, tu misma lo dijiste hace no mucho, ¡ella se vendió para tener un "lugar" en esa basura llamada sociedad!—.

Eso último me hizo reaccionar… no me importaba con que dureza él había dicho esas palabras, eran ciertas… si enserio le importaba a ella ¿por qué ahora me desconocía? ¿eso significaba que su amistad solo fue una mentira?... quizás "K" tenía razón, no debía de compadecerlos ni mucho menos esperar que me dieran ese cariño ideal que claramente ya me habían negado… tal vez, después de todo darles una pequeña lección no sería tan malo…

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué has pensado pequeña Mayu?— preguntó al ver mi mirada perdida.

—Es verdad… debo de hacer algo— volteé a verlo —…acepto tu ayuda—.

"K" esbozó una amplia sonrisa y tomó mi mano —sabía que aceptarías, esto no tomará mucho tiempo—.

Dicho eso sentí una especie de corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo, traté de gritar pero sentí como algo presionaba mi cuello impidiéndome emitir sonido alguno, mi vista se nublaba y mi mente era bombardeada con recuerdos de todo lo malo que había vivido, las ultimas cosas que ví y escuché fueron unos ojos completamente rojos sumados a una extraña voz que me susurraba una y otra vez "es hora del juego…"

.-.-

.-.-

.-.-

.-.-

Al día siguiente abrí los ojos con pesadez, ¿habia soñado todo eso? mientras trataba de asimilar todo lo que había visto la noche anterior me percaté de algo, ¡las heridas de mi cuerpo se habían esfumado! incluso mi aspecto había vuelto a ser el mismo de hace unos años, como si todo el daño hubiese sido revertido, era algo increíble ¿pero cómo? ¡no podía ser posible! Significaba que ese sujeto enserio estuvo conmigo ¡y ahora me estaba ayudando! No sabía ni que hacer primero, estaba entusiasmada y múltiples ideas se agalopaban en mi cerebro, la primera era mostrarle a SeeU mi renovado aspecto pero apenas pensé en ella sentí algo extraño dentro de mi… recordé lo que Kaito me había dicho y poco a poco mi gran alegría se tornó en furia, ella no me quería y nunca lo hizo… para ella yo solo era alguien insignificante, un error… mi furia crecía a cada segundo, ya no volvería a considerarla una amiga y haría todo lo posible para mostrarle a ella y a los demás que yo no volvería a ser dañada.

En ese momento escuché a alguien entrar, nuevamente era IA, que niña tan mas fastidiosa que siempre tiene que estar viniendo pero ya que también "adoraba" molestarme podía usarla como mi primer "juego". Apenas dio unos pasos me vió y tomándome del tobillo me arrastró hasta su alcoba, antes me hubiera asustado el solo pensar en que cosas me haría pero esta vez ya no tenía miedo y nunca mas lo tendría… luego de dejarme en el suelo la escuche abrir el grifo de la bañera de su pequeño baño con paredes amarillas, con qué pensaba sumergirme diciendo que es un juego divertido ¿eh? pues ya veremos si lo es…

—¡Ah!— la escuché gritar mientras me lanzaba a uno de los bordes de la bañera para luego irse corriendo mientras se cubría el brazo izquierdo.

¡Ja! ¿ahora quien se ríe pequeña idiota? fue tan divertido ver como su boba sonrisa se tornó en una mueca de terror y dolor cuando sintió mis uñas clavándose en su piel, a ver si así se atreve a molestarme de nuevo. Pude ver mis manos manchadas ligeramente por el carmesí que fluyó de su herida, que por lo visto fue profunda ¿pero qué importa? esto solo me motivó a continuar…

—¡SeeU, te juro que es verdad!— escuché exclamar a IA mientras volvía a entrar —¡ella lo hizo!— mostró su brazo ahora cubierto por una toalla.

—Ya cállate, pareces una loca— contestó SeeU tomándome del torso —¿qué no ves que no puede hacerte nada?—.

—¡Me lastimó!— chilló mientras se secaba un par de lágrimas —¡es mala!—.

—Déjate de tonterías, eso no es posible… pero al menos con esto dejaras de tomar mis cosas sin permiso— dicho esto fue a dejarme en el closet y al parecer ahí noto la sangre en mis dedos pues puso una mirada de confusión, sin embargo prefirió restarle importancia y se fue.

.-.-

.-.-

.-.-

.-.-

Luego de pensarlo por un rato lo he decidido, voy a atacarlos… algo dentro de mi disfrutó mucho de ver sufrir a la niña y deseo repetirlo pero ahora a mayor escala, no sé por qué pero desde que accedí a que "K" me ayudara he cambiado, como si la bondad y el amor se hubiesen esfumado para ser transformados por algo mas ¿en qué? no lo sé, pero amo esa sensación. Lo que haré con ellos será mi nuevo juego, uno en el cual solo yo sé las reglas y en el cual todos participaran…

Uno, dos, tres… ha anochecido y la hora de jugar ha comenzado, caminando, caminando ahora estoy frente a ellas. Cuatro, cinco, seis… las luces ahora apagué y escucho tres agudos gritos, es una lástima que el sonido de la música allá abajo impida que las escuchen. Siete, ocho… al prender nuevamente la luz me han visto y el terror las invade, ¿pero qué sucede? oh si, alguien bloqueó la puerta ¿quién habrá sido? Nueve, diez… jugando con las manos temblorosas ¡a cada una atraparé!

Escondida en la bañera Miki-chan ¡te encontré! y para festejarlo termino con tu existencia clavando la cuchilla en tu pecho, lo que brotó fue tan viscoso como la dulce miel…

Ahora debajo de la cama Aoki-chan ¡te encontré! solo me bastó usar tu propia bufanda para silenciarte de una maldita vez, ahora tus azulados labios combinan a la perfección con tus ojos…

Solo falta una más, ¿dónde podrá estar? ¿acaso debo de contar otra vez? El ruido dentro del armario rosa llamó mi atención… IA-chan ¡ya te vi! pero no deberías de actuar así, no es educado ignorar a alguien que quiere jugar contigo ¿eh?... gritas y gritas pero nadie llega, parece que al fin comprendes mi situación… si al igual que las otras no piensas callarte será mejor que te castigue, cortando tu delgado cuello veo cómo te desplomas mientras el fluido carmesí tiñe la bonita alfombra…

¡Fue muy divertido jugar! Aunque fueron algo ruidosas me divertí mucho, quizás luego podamos repetirlo ¿no creen? pero primero debo de ir a saludar a las visitas, las oigo reír mucho, quizás yo también lo haga.

Salto, salto con sigilo bajo por la escalera, me pregunto si ya habrán llegado todos pues ya quiero comenzar el juego. Veo que la luz de la cocina está encendida y varias risas mezcladas con la música del estéreo inundan el lugar ¡hey! esperen por mí que tengo preparadas muchas ideas divertidas. Corriendo voy hacia ellos cuando veo una sombra dirigirse hacia mí, es Neru mandando mensajes con su celular ¿que estará planeando? Oh… creo que ya me ha visto y por su mirada se notaba algo perturbada pero no debió correr, esa no es buena forma de tratar a un invitado...

Uno, dos, tres... el juego de las escondidas volverá a comenzar. Cuatro, cinco, seis... las luces se han apagado y todos lucían confundidos ¿acaso escuche a alguien gritar? Siete, ocho... la música cesó y mis pasos son lo único que resuena en el lugar, manténganse en calma y ocúltense porque cuando la cuenta termine empezaré a buscarlos. Nueve, diez... la luz ha regresado y veo que trataban de huir, eso es hacer trampa ¡y no lo permitiré!

Bloqueando la puerta veo en sus rostros el temor florecer ¿pero por qué actúan así? pensé que esto les gustaría, es una pena pero no por eso desistiré... escuchando un débil sollozo avancé a la cocina, Neru- chan ¡te encontré! sostenías tu celular como una improvisada (y poco útil) arma mientras gritabas muchas palabras poco amables, creo que necesitas ser disciplinada… por eso clavé la cuchilla en tu garganta y corté tu lengua la cual parecía un delicioso caramelo de fresa… no deberías de gastar tus carentes fuerzas en esas lágrimas, después de todo este es tu castigo por haber sido una maleducada...

¡Oigan! ¿que mis órdenes no fueron claras? Escucho que siguen tratando de escapar y eso empieza a molestarme ¿no ven lo mucho que me esforcé por darles esta sorpresa? tendré que contar de nuevo y esta vez espero que cumplan con lo que les pido.

Uno, dos tres... alguien subió las escaleras tratando de buscar algo. Cuatro, cinco, seis... la he seguido con cautela y la escuché gritar, ¿habrá visto algún monstruo? Siete, ocho... es verdad, mis primeras compañeras de juego siguen allá ¿pero por qué te has asustado? ¡ellas se divirtieron mucho! Nueve, diez... aterrada corriste nuevamente hacia las escaleras, pero ¿por qué trataste de empujarme? ¡debes de ser amable!

Luego de tu intento fallido al lastimarme trataste de huir ¡gran error! Miku-chan, el tiempo expiró ¡y te encontré! rodaste por las escaleras tal como un saco de arroz, ahora yaces con las extremidades torcidas en forma graciosa mientras que de tu cráneo brota un pequeño hilo carmesí...

Todavía faltan cuatro personas, creo que ellas si querían jugar pues se han ocultado muy bien pero no teman, yo también soy muy buena en esto y pronto las encontraré. El ruido proveniente de la sala hizo que te descubriera… Luka-chan ¡ya te vi! ¿p-pero qué haces?... ¡eso es trampa! no puedes usar el teléfono mientras juegas conmigo, quizás después de que haga esto aprendas a ser más silenciosa… tu cuello se quebró igual que un palito de madera y ese extraño ruido que emitiste al sofocarte fue muy gracioso, no tienes idea de cómo disfruté tu dolor, diría que no fue algo personal pero querida tú y yo sabemos que te merecías eso y más.

Apenas acabé contigo vi a alguien debajo de las escaleras, muy mala idea esconderse donde guardan las herramientas, eso puede ser peligroso… Piko-kun ¡te encontré! y ahora probaré que tan buena soy usando la caja con herramientas, el martillo pesaba un poco pero logré golpearte en la cabeza hasta que quedó una masa extraña ¡igual que puré de manzana!

Ha pasado un rato y sigo sin encontrar a esos dos, ¿dónde estarán? ya busque en todos lados y no están ¡vaya que son buenos! o quizás no tanto ya que un mechón rubio se asomó desde la puerta del desván, hay muchachos… su ansiedad los ha delatado. Asomándome sonriente vi un par de ojos azules atemorizados, Rin-chan y Len-kun ¡los pillé! su truco de correr en distintas direcciones no sirve conmigo y salir por la puerta ya no es una opción… ya que él estaba más cerca fue el primero en caer, solo bastaron unas cuantas puñaladas en la espalda para dejarlo quieto, es una lástima ya que sé muy bien que él pudo haber durado más tiempo pero al tratar de salvarla a ella terminó condenándose. Ahora solo faltaba ella pero estaba tan aterrada que apenas y logró moverse ¿para eso se sacrificó él? vaya desperdicio… he de admitir que el chico era apuesto y muy noble al sacrificarse por su chica, es una lástima que no le sirviera de mucho… con gran facilidad la cuchilla cruzó desde su tórax hasta el vientre, terminó salpicando toda mi ropa menos mal pude juguetear con sus órganos expuestos, quizás luego regrese para poder contemplarlos mejor.

Creo que ahora ya he terminado… oh, es verdad ¡falta SeeU! desde que comencé apenas y la vi ¿no habré buscado bien? debo encontrarla, no creo que le guste sentirse ignorada y más viendo que sus amigos se divirtieron mucho. ¡Sí que es buena ocultándose! ni siquiera hace ruido, ¿se habrá dormido de tanto esperar?... esto empieza a ser molesto… ¿uh? ¿qué es eso que escucho? parecen ser pasos en el segundo piso ¡cómo fue que no lo pensé! ha de estar en su cuarto… ¡ja! ¡ahora si te encontré! p-pero espera… ¿¡qué haces!?

Con que trataste de lastimarme ¿eh? pensé que ya había sido clara, ¡nadie me tocará de nuevo! Lamento mucho si te rompí la mano pero no iba a permitir que me golpearas con esa lámpara, entiéndelo, si hago esto es para que comprendas que ese tipo de tratos ya no serán permitidos, además, también fue una actividad muy divertida… elevando la cuchilla veo como tus ojos verdes externan gran miedo e incredulidad, escucho que susurras algo pero no logró comprenderlo ¿te estas disculpado? ¿te lamentas el haberme abandonado? ¿o será que suplicas compasión? Sea cual sea la razón te diré algo: no esperes que te perdone tan fácil, después de todo malo que viví un simple "lo siento" ya no basta para calmar mi ira, creo que realmente nunca fuimos amigas porque de haberlo sido hubieras intercedido por mi… bueno, suficiente de tanta palabrería ¡es hora de acabar!...

.-.-

.-.-

.-.-

.-.-

¿Q-qué es esto?... ¿qué me han hecho?... dejando caer la cuchilla plateada dirijo ambas manos hacia mi pecho, ¿lo hiciste tú, SeeU? m-me duele demasiado… siento a alguien atrás mío, Lily-chan ¿c-cuando llegaste? t-tú fuiste quien me hizo esto ¿no es así?... l-las fuerzas poco a poco se esfuman y siento algo tibio humedecer mi cuerpo ¿q-qué es esto? es de color negro y ya ha formado un charco alrededor de mi ¿significa qué es mi fin?... cayendo de rodillas logro ver a "K" y también está herido ¿pero cómo? n-no lo entiendo, v-ven y ayúdame… por favor no desaparezcas… te suplico…

—Todo termino… la muñeca ya fue destruida— escuché a Lily decir mientras SeeU corría a abrazarla.

Las dos seguían viéndome y sentí como mi cuerpo dejaba de moverse, ahora solo son trozos de plástico inservibles, supongo que a final de cuentas siempre fui eso ¿verdad? pero no por eso era carente de emociones, y-yo siempre te quise SeeU y solo quería de lo notaras ¿ese fue mi único error? ¿querer ser amada? Mi existencia ha llegado a su fin y lo último que veo son los sueños de lo que pudo ser… la chica indeseada pereciendo ante la ilusión del cariño…

.

.

.

.

 **Total de palabras: 4,261 c: Antes que nada una disculpa por subirlo un dia tarde XD entre que no estuve de ánimos, que se me iba la inspiración y que casi no disponía de tiempo para transcribirlo en word fue que se me fue el tiempo D: además, he de admitir que este fue mi tercer intento de fic, los últimos dos ni lo acabé (ninguno me convenció :S) y como ya mi paciencia no daba para otro intento XD hice lo posible para lograr que este quedara lo mejor posible nwn El fic esta basado en la canción Solitary Hide-and-Seek Envy interpretada por Miku :) la verdad hay partes que no me terminaron de convencer por que las sentía algo forzadas (tal vez no debí de usar primera persona, pero asi fue como me surgió la idea :'I) sin embargo, luego de tantas correcciones esta versión fue la mas aceptable /ono/ espero les guste y que no me quedara confuso c':**


End file.
